Cloud Island: Peach's story
by PeachRox
Summary: Oh no! Mario has been turned into a baby! It is up to Peach and Daisy to get him human! (not completed
1. Rescue

Cloud Island: Peach and Daisy's story  
  
Chapter 1:Rescue  
It was Toad's birthday, and as usual, Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy were playing Mario Party 5. After a long game, Peach headed up to her bedroom for a nice nap. All of a sudden a roar rocked her bedroom windows. "What was that?" Peach said. Suddenly-"WAHAHHAWAHOOHEE!" "Mario?" Peach ran outside, only to see her best friend in Bowser's clawed hand. "LUIGI! DAISY! HELLLLLPPPPPPP!" Peach was hurt. Why didn't Mario call for her? "FOOLS! I HAVE MARIO! NOW YOU CAN DO NOTHING TO STOP ME FROM TAKING OVER MUSHROOM KINGDOM AND SARASALAND!!" Bowser roared. "Sarasaland?" Peach said. "Yeah you can't do nothin!" a small voice said from behind Bowser. Baby Bowser too? "gasp MARIO!!!!!" Peach screamed out. Bowser had picked up his son/distraction, and flew off. Peach saw Daisy run off of a big Bowser shaped ship. "Ship...trap," Daisy pointed at the ship, "They...got...Oh, Luigi!" Daisy cried out. "A little late, "Peach replied, "but still, they got Luigi too! I'm so sorry Daisy! "We have to save them!" Peach said. Daisy and Peach noticed Toadette running out of the palace. "They went to Cloud Island..."Toadette said, and promptly fainted. Toadette-That isn't fair! Why do I have to faint! It should be Peach! Peach-Hey! I take that as an insult! PeachRox-Toadette, this is my story, not yours! Toadette- I have friends in unknown places! I am gonna sue- PeachRox-Ah, Ah, Ah, My story, not yours! - Toadette-Grrr... You are mean! I have Mario to help me! PeachRox-but I have a keyboard! :-) crickets chirping PeachRox-That's what I thought.  
  
I hope every one likes it so far! Peach- What an ending! Daisy-Cliffhangers are perfect! R&R plz! All flames will be redirected at Mario's mustache! 


	2. Mario? Luigi?

YAAAAAYYYY!!! I actually stopped all my projects for a while to actually write another chapter!! - As you most likely understand, I like Peach a LOT so I wrote this story so she is the heroine... If u like YYH, then please look up these 3 screennames: TheBlackFox01, crimson7139, and ShadowRenaman, and you two better thank me for this! .  
  
Chapter 2: Mario? Luigi?  
"Toadette, are you OK?" Daisy asked. "I'm fine, but I'm really really mad at the author... PeachRox- whose story is this...? "Yours..." PeachRox-That's what I thought. Continue... - "Your jet can get us to Cloud Islands, Peach!" Toadette awoke with a start. "Let's go!" Toadette said. 13 hours later, The three girls arrived at the Cloud Island Airstrip. "... Good for you Peach! That old dress was really starting to portray you as a girlie girl!" Daisy finished saying. Peach, for the first time since she was little, was wearing pants. "I hope it works..."Peach sighed. "It will be a lot easier to kick Bowser's butt in pants!" Daisy said brightly. "This is crazy!" Toadette interrupted. Koopas ran amuck over the airstrip, effectively scaring the crap out of the Kuwaishas and Bakanas that lived nearby. Peach heard crying. "Listen, Daisy! Do you hear that? Daisy craned her neck to listen. "It sounds like a baby crying...," Daisy said. Peach noticed a tiny blue baby carriage sitting by the welcome sign. "Oh... Look at that!" Peach said, "That must be where the crying came from!" Peach ran over to the small carriage, and pulled back the top, only to see a little baby with a big nose and a huge red cap with an M on it. "M...M...Mario?" she stuttered. The baby stopped crying. Peach saw a big green cap pop out from under the blankets in the carriage. "Um, Daisy? You might want to come see this..." Peach said. "What? What is it? Did you find Luigi?" Daisy asked. "Kind of..." Peach trailed off. "LUIGI!" Daisy ran over excitedly, "He's a BABY!!!" "Look!" Peach saw a small piece of paper in the crib. It read:  
Peach and Daisy: It's a me Mario and Luigi too! Before we were turned into little babies, Bowser created a puzzle to show his whereabouts. He then gave the pieces to his nasty friends, and otherwise scattered them everywhere. Luigi and me grabbed two pieces, and they are tucked into this envelope. Please turn us back! Find Bowser and defeat him! Mario and Luigi  
  
END  
  
Hahahahahahaha! I love to make people really mad by ending at a really good point! Anyway, please review! Like I said b4: all flames will be redirected at Mario's mustache! Baby Mario-so sleepy... boring story... PeachRox-hey! When you grow up, don't get mad at me if you don't have a mustache! Baby Mario- (kicks PeachRox's computer) PeachRox-- 


End file.
